brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Fire Stingray 2017/Brilliant Star Awards 2018 - Nominees and Winners
I'm back with the now Yearly Brilliant Star Awards 2018 Ceremony, this time I'll bring you the nominees for me to vote. The chosen winners will be out on January 13, 2019. The categories are roughly the same as past year's, with the addition of brand new ones to conform eleven categories. *Brilliant Star's Game of the Year **''Magical Girl Mirror Stella'' (February 2018) **''Golden Apple of the Rebellion'' (June 2018) **''Re: Vengeance - Dark Sonata'' (October 2018) **''The Stardust Angels Band Versus E.X.'' (April 2018) **''Creation: Imagery of Illusions'' (March 2018) (*) The Raven - VSRFX won 2017's edition. *Best Story **''Dream Revolution Firestorm'' (January 2018) **''Blood & Poison: The Dead End'' (December 2017) **''Sparky: The Cyber Police'' (November 2018) **''Re: Vengeance - Dark Sonata'' (October 2018) **''Devil's Eye The Third'' (September 2018) (*) The Legend of Vanessa: Blue Moon won 2017's edition. *Best Male Character *#Mondo Kitsch (The Arcana Warriors) *#Blake Snider (The FEAST Saga) *#Nathaniel Blade (Dream Revolution Saga)* *#Pleiades (Devil's Eye) *#Ashley "Butch" Morgan (Golden Apple of the Rebellion) *#Gerald Mercier/Odysseus (Blood & Poison: The Dead End) *#Prince Louis Reagan (The Adventures of Vanessa) *#Blue (Bless you, Falling Star) *#Sparky (Sparky: The Cyber Police) *#Excel Ash (Metallic Hero Excel Ash) (*) Dynamo won 2017's edition. *Best Female Character *#Ran Howard (VSRFX) *#Raven (Golden Apple of the Rebellion) *#Moonlight (The Stardust Angels Band Versus E.X.) *#Emily Fontaine (The Adventures of Vanessa) *#Lady Neo (Metallic Hero Excel Ash) *#Alexa Maxwell (Dream Revolution) *#Scarlet (Bless you, Falling Star) *#Jay (The Arcana Warriors) *#Stella Anemone (Magical Girl Mirror Stella) *#Claire Edwards (Re: Vengeance) (*) Vanessa won 2017's edition. *Best Antagonist *#Heart Cuore (The Adventures of Vanessa) *#Lorelei the sea Phantom (VSRFX) *#Fiammetta Shapiro (Dream Revolution) *#Belial (Magical Girl Mirror Stella) *#Meteor (Metallic Hero Excel Ash) *#Phantom Victorius (The Stardust Angels Band Versus E.X.) *#Garrett Roderick "The Devil" (Golden Apple of the Rebellion) *#The monsters from Zephyranthes *#Salem Peregrine Blackmore (Western Team Star Force) *#Sona/Zona (Sparky: The Cyber Police) (*) Rhyme won 2017's edition *Brilliant Star's Action/Adventure Game of the Year **''Dream Revolution Firestorm'' **''VSRFX Origins 2 '' **''Metallic Hero Excel Ash'' **''Re: Vengeance - Dark Sonata'' **''Devil's Eye The Third'' (*) It replaces the Fighting game category. *Brilliant Star's Cast of characters of the year *#The 5 Mage heroines (The Legend of Vanessa: The Diva of Moonlight) *#The Magical Girl Group (Magical Girl Mirror Stella) *#Stardust Angels Band (The Stardust Angels Band Versus E.X.) *#The Four Cowboy Gangs (Golden Apple of the Rebellion) *#The Omega FEAST Team (The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle -The Final Act-) *#The Martin Empire Socialite (Re: Vengeance - Dark Sonata) *#The Phantom's Eye gang (Devil's Eye The Third) *#Dream Revolution Team (Dream Revolution Firestorm) *Best new Brilliant Star IP of the Year **''Magical Girl Mirror Stella'' (February 2018) **''Golden Apple of the Rebellion'' (June 2018) **''Metallic Hero Excel Ash'' (September 2018) **''Creation: Imagery of Illusions'' (March 2018) **''Sparky: The Cyber Police'' (November 2018) **''Neo Trinity Saga'' (2016-2017) *Brilliant Star's Crossover Idea of the Year (Yesterday and Today) **''Brilliant All-Stars Versus the X '' **''Brilliant All-Stars Super Cross Blast '' **''Brilliant Star Cross Tag Battle '' **''In-Verse Heroes: Brawl of the Destiny'' **''In-Verse Heroes All-Stars'' **''In-Verse: Battle X Battle'' (*) BSCTB and BASVX won last year *Next year's most anticipated project **''Brilliant All-Stars Super Cross Blast'' **''The Arcana Warriors: Illusionem Bellum'' **''The Legend of Kali: Act Zero -Chaos-'' **''VSRFX the Fourth - Ultimate Warrior '' **''The Legend of Vanessa: The Diva of Moonlight '' **''No;NAMe'' **''Zeta in the City'' **''Terror Tech Heaven'' **TBA (*) Last year three titles won the award. *Favorite In-Verse x Brilliant Retro Game (2009-2017) **''Trinity Ex Machina'' (2009) **''The Adventures of Vanessa 4: Travelers of Destiny (2010) **VSRFX'' (2011) **''Devil's Eye'' (2012) **''The Slashing Reaper (2013) **The Feast of Black Strings (2014) **The Arcana Warriors (2015) **World Calamity: Overdrive (2016) **Neo Formula Racing: The New Challengers'' (2017) (*) Last year TAOV: Advent and House of Happiness won. Category:Blog posts